1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input unit, an information recording apparatus, and a digital camera. In particular, the present invention relates to an input unit for inputting a user's instruction to an equipment, and an information recording apparatus and a digital camera that can use such an input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 7-219020 discloses a camera to which information can be selectively input. The camera can display functions assigned to respective operation switches on a dot-matrix display unit. Thus, a user can operate the camera while confirming the functions.
Recently, digital cameras have greatly developed, and therefore the number of functions that can be set by the user has also increased, thereby making operation of the digital camera by buttons complicated. Thus, there are demands for the development of a new type of input unit that enables user-friendly input.